The Silver Millenium's Runaway
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: A Stranger shows up at the palace after a deadly war. Why is she so secretive about her identity? Why does her son have powers simlar to that of King Endymion? Why are HER powers so strange? Why does she seem to already know everyone? And WHO is she? Take
1. READ THIS FIRST!

Read This First!  
  
There are some characters that need to be explained. These are someone else's characters  
that are part of a story that I have read. (The Father of the Moon Princess by Irongrip,  
AWESOME story!!!!!!!) I would suggest reading it first at moonromance.com cause 1) It's one  
of the best stories I have read so far! and 2) that's where the characters come from and they'd  
make a lot more sense. If you already have read the story, skip down to the "Sailor Charon"  
summary.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters listed below! I don't own  
any of the songs in the story either. Danielle, however, IS mine! Requirements for borrowing her  
at end of story.  
  
Thalaxian- This is not a name, but rather a type of warrior. When thalaxians get angry,  
their eyes flare up, and their rage turns into a magic that they use to attack. They do not transform  
or de-transform, they simply are. If they use their powers to kill a helpless victim, they go mad;  
they are then referred to as a delthalaxi. When they become a delthalaxi, the only thing they care  
about is killing. Delthalaxi are driven by a strong bloodlust, and are extremely evil.  
  
Michael- Michael is a thalaxian . He vowed to kill all delthalaxi after they destroyed the  
Moon Kingdom, hence the nickname "The Hunter." His journey took him to Earth, and he was  
reunited with his daughter, (Surprise!) Neo-Queen Serenity, who didn't remember anything about  
him until after he sacrificed himself to get rid of Zeldelak (Next Line) once and for all. He gave his  
powers to Serenity, finding out that she, having the blood of both a thalaxian and a senshi, was  
the only one who could hold the thalaxian's supreme form; now called a Thalaxian-Senshi.  
  
Zeldelak- He was a delthalaxi, and was Michael's equal as far as power went. He followed  
Michael to Earth to kill "The Hunter." He always did research to find out about his enemy, and  
found out that Queen Serenity was the legendary Sailor Moon, who he had been searching for as  
to get revenge. His mission became to kill all the senshi, the King and Queen, and destroy all of  
Earth, as well as Michael now.  
  
Sailor Charon- The concept of her being Mercury's daughter, is from the other author's  
story, however, I wrote this before her human name and what she looks like were mentioned in  
the other story, and I made up my own, so if you've read the other story before, I'm sorry! I  
changed her a didn't feel like going back to fix it! Oh, and I changed her age too, because, well,  
you'll see!  
  
This may have the same charaters, but it is an alternate reality story, cause that thing with  
Mars, didn't happen. ( I didn't want to give any the ending for those who haven't read the story!)  
And that would obviously drastically change the sequel!  
  
The story begins a week or two after the war with Zeldelak......  



	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Serenity rolled over in bed, so she could lie her head on the shoulder of her beloved  
Endymion, but he was not there. She opened her eyes to see the blurred red light of the clock read  
2:00. As she sat up, she saw the figure of her husband leaning out on the balcony, watching the  
sleeping palace below. He often did this when he had something on his mind; it helped to clear his  
head. This was the third time this week Serenity had seen her husband like this, and she decided to  
see what was bothering him.  
  
"What is it, my love?" Serenity put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Without shifting his gaze, he put his hand on hers, "You and the senshi have all regained  
your full memories of your life on the Silver Millenium, thanks to your father, but I still haven't  
been able to remember anything. Lately, though, I've been having these strange notions....."  
  
"Perhaps you are getting some memories back."  
  
The king looked at his wife, "I really don't know, they're to vague to tell. There is this  
one image that keeps coming up though; some girl, but I can't tell who it is or what she has to do  
with me."  
  
Serenity hated when Endymion was like this, he seemed so distant when thinking of his past life.  
There must have been something or someone that he dearly missed. "Come back to bed, dear,  
maybe you'll think better in the morning." 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me," A woman walked up to the palace guard's booth, "I know they must still be  
very busy getting things back together, after the fights and all, but I need to have an audience with  
the King and Queen as soon as possible," she said as rain fell loudly on her umbrella.  
  
The guard studied her. From what he could tell through the fog, rain and dark of morning,  
she was tall, with short black hair, and wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a light purple vest  
over it and a very pale blue, tight, knee length skirt; she was rather attractive. She seemed friendly  
enough, but security couldn't let just anyone in as they usually did. The palace was at a very  
vulnerable point right now, and had strengthened security to make sure no one would take  
advantage of that. Besides, the white mask she wore to cover her eyes was very suspicious.  
  
"What do you wish to see them about?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a new senshi. I want to join the other guardians," she stated.  
  
"Really?" the guard said less than enthusiastically.  
  
He was not too thrilled with this answer. Usually senshi stayed transformed all the time;  
this woman was obviously not in senshi form, and why would she wait until AFTER the war to  
come?  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't let you in. You must understand how we need to be very careful right  
now, especially on a day like this."  
  
"Oh, I was afraid of that," she looked down and reached into her vest pocket, "but I  
assure you, I am only here to help, she pulled out her transformation pen and showed it to him.  
  
He looked at it carefully, "Well, this proves that you ARE a senshi, but we've seen evil  
senshi before."  
  
The woman leaned over on the wooden windowsill, making sure to push her chest out and  
her shirt down a little. A stray piece of hair fell over her face, and she cut a sly smile; looking the  
very picture of a Cheshire cat. Hey, she hadn't earned the nickname "Seductress Senshi" for  
nothing. "Do I look like someone who would lie to you?" she said innocently.  
  
The guard's eyes widened, "Uhhh...."  
  
Thunder boomed loudly nearby, causing both of them to jump. The stranger regained her  
composure and giggled.  
  
The guard thought about her again; she certainly didn't have an evil air about her.  
Actually, she was quite nice, but he still had to be careful, especially after that little stunt.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Danielle," she brightened up, "but my friends call me Danni."  
  
"Well, Danielle, I will inform the Queen that she has a visitor, and ask if she wishes to see  
you. Where can you be reached?"  
  
"I, uh, don't exactly have a place yet," she reached a hand behind her head, "I've just  
returned to town. Why don't I just come back a little later?"  
  
The guard nodded, "All right, I'll inform the queen that she has a vistor and ask if she  
wishes to see you. Check back here around two."  
  
"Thanks very much. I'll see you then."  
  
  
  
"Wait here Danielle," the guard ordered, "I'll call you in when she's ready."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was in the conference room speaking with Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Your Majesty?" the guard came.  
  
"Yes?" The queen smiled sweetly.  
  
"Danielle is here to see you. The one who claims she is a new senshi."  
  
"Hmm, yes. Luna said she felt some strange vibes a little while ago. I'm eager to meet her.  
Show her in."  
  
The guard got Danielle and left, she came in and bowed. Something immediately triggered  
inside the Queen. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she wasn't sure if she liked it. Especially  
since this woman was a few years older than she, closer to Endymion's age than hers.   
  
Serenity eyed the stranger, "You say you are a new senshi; Danielle, is it?"  
  
"Yes," It felt odd to address her this way, "Your Majesty."  
  
" So if you're a senshi, what are your powers?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Actually, mine are a little unusual; you see, I use songs to summon them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity was confused.   
  
"Sailor Mercury, you know may not know much about this, but have you ever heard of  
general senshi?" Danielle asked.  
  
She stopped to think a minute. "Yes, yes I believe so. No one knows how one comes to  
exist, and it's very rare," she replied as if reciting from a textbook, "Their powers, as the name  
states, are more general, and they have no 'Sailor' name, only their own. You would have ______  
the Senshi of _____. For example, instead of just fire, or just wind attacks; the more general  
would be: person's name the Senshi of Elements. They would control wind, fire, water and earth.  
Are you one, Danielle?"  
  
"Yes, I am perhaps the most general senshi of all: Danielle, the Senshi of Song."  
  
"So your songs are your weapons," Queen Serenity deduced.  
  
"But how could they effect people?" Mercury wondered.  
  
"Whatever I sing, happens," Danielle said proudly.  
  
Their faces showed absolute confusion again.  
  
"For example," she explained, "the guard at the gate, with good reason, wasn't going to  
let me in, but if I was transformed I could have quietly done a little convincing by singing a song  
that said something about trust, and he would have changed his mind."  
  
"But if that's true, then-" Mercury started.  
  
Danielle nodded and smiled, "Anything can be put into words, and any words can be put  
to a song," she raised her eyebrows, "That would make my powers almost-"  
  
"Unlimited," Serenity interrupted.  
  
Mercury seemed thrilled. She had never met a general senshi, and would certainly jump at  
the chance to expand her knowledge on the subject. Serenity knew Danielle would be a good and  
powerful ally, but with almost unlimited powers, this senshi might be stronger than herself, and  
she wasn't too comfortable with this.   
  
"What is the mask for?" the queen asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well.....uh.....you see, I-I" Danielle foundered, she had never been shy about anything  
before, usually she was not afraid to seem strange in front of other people, but she couldn't let  
anyone know about this just yet.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity said impatiently.  
  
".....If people...see....what I look like, then they.... It's a personal thing," she pleaded,  
"Please your majesty, my identity must remain a secret for now."  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes, "All right. Be here tomorrow at the same time. You can  
demonstrate your power, and we'll initiate you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to  
attend to."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Danielle let out a breath of relief as the Neo-Queen left the  
room.  
  
Mercury walked over to Danielle and immediately started the investigation, "I find it  
curious that you don't stay in senshi form. Does it drain you? It seems to perk us up."  
  
"No, it doesn't drain me, and believe me, I don't need any extra perkiness," she giggled.  
"Besides, I almost need to stay de-transformed. I mean, I don't want to be in senshi form, and  
sing something to myself out of habit, and then have the roof fall in on someone, because I'm not  
concentrating."  
  
"Oh, I see your point," Mercury laughed.  
  
As she escorted Danielle to the door, Mercury apologized for the slight rudeness of Queen  
Serenity, "You mustn't mind the queen, Danielle. She's still upset about the recent loss of her  
father."   
  
Danielle smiled, "Yes, the Hunt- uh, Michael. Well, I can understand that."  
  
"How do you know of him? We kept all information secret from the public," Ami raised  
an eybrow suspiciously.  
  
"Oh.... well, I've heard about him from rumors around town," she answered convincingly.  
  
"Hmm. So, do you have any living family?"  
  
"Yes, my son, Motoki, and-" she stopped herself, "No, never mind," she pushed the mask  
higher up on her nose.  
  
The name "Motoki" brought back memories of the blonde-haired man that worked at the  
arcade decades ago. Mercury smiled, "And your husband?" she asked.  
  
"I left him a long time ago. We never actually got divorced, because I didn't really want to  
leave, but there were just some......things.... I couldn't deal with. He........," she shook her head,  
"Could we change the subject?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Mercury could see that this was obviously not something Danielle  
wanted to talk about. "Well, I have a daughter, Sailor Charon."  
  
Danielle smiled and said something that sounded like, "The thought of Ami being a  
mother; then again, I guess it isn't any stranger than me being one."  
  
The two finished their conversation and Danni returned to her hotel for the remainder of the day. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, the rain continued as the meeting began to gather. The King, Queen, and the  
senior senshi all had to be present. Sailor Pluto never attended these types of meetings, though.  
Every time a new senshi showed up, she did a background check, and was usually gone for a few  
days. King Endymion and Sailors Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were already there. Mercury was  
telling them what she had learned about the "new girl." Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Mars were  
still walking down the hallway.  
  
"I don't know what it is Mars; There's just something about her, oddly enough almost  
familiar, and I'm worried because I've never acted like this before. I mean, I'm known for my  
legendary kindness, but I just can't act normal around her."  
  
"If your intuition is telling you there's something wrong with this girl, you should listen,"  
Sailor Mars advised, "but I think for now we should get to know her better before making any  
assumptions."   
  
Serenity nodded as they entered the room and took their seats around the table. Mercury  
filled them in too. Mars, like the others, became interested immediately, but Serenity just sat back,  
thinking.  
  
Danielle entered the room transformed, but was still wearing the mask. The others stopped  
their talking and stared.   
  
On her shawl there were two canary yellow stripes. One was at the edge and the other was  
closer to her neck; the bows were yellow too, the back one longer than ususal, noting super  
status. The clasps that held the shawl and front bow together and on the skirt, were dark purple   
with a black music note in the middle. She also had music note earrings and one on her choker.   
Instead of the usual longer gloves that other senshi wore, she had regular gloves that stopped at  
light purple wristbands. Her skirt had pink and purple stripes at the end, and her shawl, tiara gem,  
choker and high-heeled shoes were all purple as well . This tropical purple tone, curiously, almost  
identical to the royal purple shade of the tuxedo that King Endymion always wore.  
  
It wasn't much different than what they were used to seeing, but what caught them off  
guard was the fact that the whole middle of the white bodice was missing. It stopped right below  
her chest, and started again at the skirt.   
  
"I know, I know," Danielle whined, used to getting these types of looks, "The general  
senshi's outfit is a little different than usual, and I'm very sorry; I forgot to mention that I went  
super awhile back."   
  
  
Endymion was staring at her.....hard. He seemed to be the most intrigued after hearing  
about the mysterious stranger. Apparently he was receiving some sort of feeling from her as well.  
  
"From what I've heard, you have some pretty interesting attacks," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Why don't you demonstrate for us?" Sailor Mars suggested, eager to see how this  
newcomer measured up.  
  
Danielle nodded. "I'll need room. Could we go down to the training grounds?"  
  
As they made their way, everyone felt an immediate sense of familiarity around her.   
  
  
  
The senshi were taking a liking to Danielle; she was very open and willing to answer  
questions, even though whenever they got to certain points of her personal life, she became very  
flustered; almost embarrassed. The girls just figured she didn't want to talk about it because of her  
husband. The King and Queen were in the back of the line, watching the senshi chatting like  
schoolgirls and laughing.  
  
"She's becoming too comfortable with us," Serenity scowled.  
  
"What?" Endymion said surprised.  
  
"Usually people are nervous around the planet senshi and us, she's acting as if she already  
knows us or something. It's just that I-I don't get it. I just wish I knew. It's not necessarily her,  
it's this feeling. As soon as I figure out what it is, I can get rid of it, but she's just so.....hmm."  
  
"Serenity what is with you?" Endymion laughed.  
  
"There's just....something about her."  
  
Endymion watched Danielle laughing along with the other senshi, "Yes........There is."  
  
  
  
"Jupiter," Danielle called as they entered the gym part of the training level. "I assume  
you're the fastest?"  
  
"Why?" she smiled slyly, "Think you can outrun me?"   
  
"Chase me and we'll see," she replied teasingly.  
  
Danielle started to run across the room, and Jupiter followed.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sailor Venus whispered to Mars.  
  
"As far as I can tell, making a total idiot out of herself."  
  
Just then an upbeat, chase type music started playing out of nowhere.  
  
"Ohh, come on try to catch me. Ohhh, catch me if you can," Danielle sang along as she  
picked up speed. She was at least 5 feet away from Jupiter at all times now.  
  
"Look out! It's time the world was ready for a new thing. It's time I got ahead," She went  
faster, even Jupiter's lightning fast speed was no match.  
  
"Can bet nothing's gonna stop me, and I..." She jumped up and sat on one of the rafters in  
the 40 foot high ceiling. "Won't quit till I'm sittin' on the top."  
  
Everyone was staring up at her in amazement as she looked down at them proudly.  
  
"I'll never give up when the going gets rough. I know I'm gonna make it through," she  
jumped and landed squarely in front of Sailor Jupiter as the chase started again.  
  
"To just try will never be enough. I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!" She  
bolted ahead faster, and the wave of energy knocked Jupiter to the ground.  
  
"Get up! Let's see what you're made of. Bring it on! You know I'm not afraid," she  
taunted. Jupiter was getting angry. The Lightning Senshi ran faster, and caught up to about a foot  
away from Danielle. She powered up an attack.  
  
"Very impressive!" Danielle congratulated, then returned to singing. "There's no way that  
you can slow me down now. It's time to show you what I'm all about," Once again Danielle was  
far out of reach, and the lightning bolt blew right by her. Jupiter was ready to try another tactic.  
The music had reached a bit of a slower point, and she tried sneaking up behind Danielle while she  
sang slower to rest.  
  
"It's so close I can almost taste it. There's no way I'll ever look back," the Senshi of Song  
continued.   
  
Jupiter charged toward her.  
  
"It's so hard, but stopping's not an option. I'm gonna keep on," she turned to see Jupiter  
coming on fast.  
  
"Keep on, 'cause I believe," Seeing there was no other way out, a little blip occurred in  
the music, and Danielle transported to the other side of the room, "In me."  
  
The music ended.  
  
"I never thought anyone could get so close! Great job Jupiter!" Danielle smiled broadly.  
"She's been training," she thought.  
  
"That......was....quite a chase........huh?" Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"That was only my escape song," Danielle boasted, "Wait until you see my attacks."   
  
"Why don't you take me on?" Mars stepped up.  
  
"I don't like this," Serenity whispered to Endymion. "No one's ever been able to outrun  
Jupiter; Lita's the most athletic senshi ever!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it phenomenal!" Endymion was fixed on the Senshi of Song. He seemed  
very interested in these new powers. He seemed to remember seeing them before, it was like deja  
vu or something. He definitely wanted to know more about her.  
  
Another song started as Mars powered up her attack.  
  
"Been on the losing side," Danielle sang in a deep, serious voice.  
  
"Mars fireballs, flash!" Sailor Mars called.  
  
A column of fire raged towards Danielle.  
  
"This time. I'll turn the tide," she simply put her palm out and pulled it slowly across her  
face, and the flames shot back to Sailor Mars, but she easily eluded them.  
  
"This time I won't give up, no baby. This time I'm in control. I want the whole world to  
know: Ain't nothing can slow me down this time," the singing senshi meditated.  
  
Another fire beam shot at Danielle. She dodged it, but the heat burned her hip a little.  
  
She yelped, but quickly bent down, closed her eyes and put her hand over the wound,  
"This weird faith is on my side," the red mark disappeared.  
  
"So you can sing for healing powers too," Mars said as she regained energy.  
"I'm giving all I've got, climbing each step straight to the top," Danni stood up.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, surround!" the Fire Senshi called  
  
A bunch of fire rings were flung towards Danielle.  
  
"And if the river's too wide I'll get through it," she put her hands out to the side, and the  
rings parted and shot to either of the side walls.  
  
Mars could tell Danielle was quick thinking and tried a stun charm to paralyze her, "I call  
upon the power of Mars, fireballs, charge!"  
  
"And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop this dream of mine," Danni raised her  
hand and the parchment flew over her . Now it was her turn, and if it wasn't for the mask, you  
could see her eyes glowing behind it.  
  
"I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm making my way anyway that I can."  
  
Two ninja stars popped out from Danielle's palms as she stretched her arms out in front of  
her and they flew towards Sailor Mars. She jumped out of one's path; only to step right into the  
other's. It gave her a bit of a cut on her cheek.  
  
Mars wasn't ready to give up, "Mars firebird, strike!"   
  
"So many times I've played in someone else's game. This time the game has changed, oh  
baby," Danni smiled as a burst of air shot out from Mars' fingertips, instead of her firebird, but the  
energy was still enough to knock Danielle down.  
  
"This time I make the rules. I won't be nobody's fool," she sang angrily, looking up at her  
opponent.  
  
Mars stood over her and gathered energy.  
  
"Ain't no one can hold me down this time," Danielle raised her hand and stood up; her  
eyes flaring. Mars hovered high in the air, without Danielle ever touching her.  
  
The others couldn't believe their eyes. She was right. Whatever she sang, no matter how  
impossible it seemed, came to life as long as she chose her words wisely!   
  
"There's a brand new strength I've found. Ain't looking back ain't backing out," she put  
Mars back on the ground. "This time around, I stand my ground. I live my dream. I realize the  
power lives deep in me," she cupped her hands and gathered a small blue orb of energy in front of  
her.   
  
"Climbing each step, straight to the top!" She raised it above her head and spun to the  
ceiling; floating above Mars' head. It seemed that Danielle was in sort of a trance now.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars tried her strongest attack. A wide column of fire gathered  
around her, and started heading upwards.   
  
"And if the river's too wide I'll get through it!" Danielle bent down, and the orb broke  
open, sending forth a monstrous geyser that doused Mars' attack, and crashed down enveloping   
the fire senshi.  
  
"And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop this dream of mine," Danielle brought  
Sailor Mars back into the air, as she let herself drift to the ground.  
  
"Mars!" Everyone screamed at the seemingly limp body.  
  
"What have you done?!" Serenity yelled.  
  
Danielle shook her head, and the rage suddenly disappeared. She brought Sailor Mars to  
the floor and laid her down.  
  
"Stop this game of mine."  
  
The music stopped, and Mars sat up, completely healed.  
  
The senshi were glaring at Danielle angrily, but Endymion just watched. He somehow  
knew she would bring Sailor Mars back, and that he could trust her; he hadn't been worried. It all  
just seemed so familiar. Perhaps she had something to do with the images he'd been getting at  
night...  
  
The new senshi saw the other's faces, and realized she'd gotten a little carried away.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'd never leave her like that!" Danielle looked around.  
  
"Well we didn't know that!" Sailor Venus scolded.  
  
"You shouldn't have scared us that way!" Jupiter joined in.  
  
Serenity just put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.  
  
"It's only training! You didn't have to be so hard!" Mars complained as she left.  
  
Mercury looked at Danielle, "I know you are only trying to help, but give us time to trust  
you before pulling another stunt like that," she narrowed her eyes.  
  
The girls left, but Endymion walked over to Danielle. She smiled at the memories that  
flooded back as he approached her, but then turned her head down.  
  
"I really screwed up this time, huh?" This was even stranger than with Neo-Queen  
Serenity, "Your highness."  
  
Endymion sighed, "I must admit, that was pretty dumb, but everyone's pretty much  
overreacting about everything at this point. We're still rather shaken up about the past few  
months. Just give everyone a little time to adjust. I mean, there's been all these strangers who  
have such strong, new magic that we've never even seen before, and apparently it's not going to  
end yet."  
  
Danielle nodded, "I came at a bad time, didn't I?"  
  
Endymion laughed at the look on her face. There was such a comfortable air around her.   
  
"Why don't I show you around the rest of the palace?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Danielle was hoping he'd ask that.  



	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, the rain continued as the meeting began to gather. The King, Queen, and the  
senior senshi all had to be present. Sailor Pluto never attended these types of meetings, though.  
Every time a new senshi showed up, she did a background check, and was usually gone for a few  
days. King Endymion and Sailors Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were already there. Mercury was  
telling them what she had learned about the "new girl." Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Mars were  
still walking down the hallway.  
  
"I don't know what it is Mars; There's just something about her, oddly enough almost  
familiar, and I'm worried because I've never acted like this before. I mean, I'm known for my  
legendary kindness, but I just can't act normal around her."  
  
"If your intuition is telling you there's something wrong with this girl, you should listen,"  
Sailor Mars advised, "but I think for now we should get to know her better before making any  
assumptions."   
  
Serenity nodded as they entered the room and took their seats around the table. Mercury  
filled them in too. Mars, like the others, became interested immediately, but Serenity just sat back,  
thinking.  
  
Danielle entered the room transformed, but was still wearing the mask. The others stopped  
their talking and stared.   
  
On her shawl there were two canary yellow stripes. One was at the edge and the other was  
closer to her neck; the bows were yellow too, the back one longer than ususal, noting super  
status. The clasps that held the shawl and front bow together and on the skirt, were dark purple   
with a black music note in the middle. She also had music note earrings and one on her choker.   
Instead of the usual longer gloves that other senshi wore, she had regular gloves that stopped at  
light purple wristbands. Her skirt had pink and purple stripes at the end, and her shawl, tiara gem,  
choker and high-heeled shoes were all purple as well . This tropical purple tone, curiously, almost  
identical to the royal purple shade of the tuxedo that King Endymion always wore.  
  
It wasn't much different than what they were used to seeing, but what caught them off  
guard was the fact that the whole middle of the white bodice was missing. It stopped right below  
her chest, and started again at the skirt.   
  
"I know, I know," Danielle whined, used to getting these types of looks, "The general  
senshi's outfit is a little different than usual, and I'm very sorry; I forgot to mention that I went  
super awhile back."   
  
  
Endymion was staring at her.....hard. He seemed to be the most intrigued after hearing  
about the mysterious stranger. Apparently he was receiving some sort of feeling from her as well.  
  
"From what I've heard, you have some pretty interesting attacks," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Why don't you demonstrate for us?" Sailor Mars suggested, eager to see how this  
newcomer measured up.  
  
Danielle nodded. "I'll need room. Could we go down to the training grounds?"  
  
As they made their way, everyone felt an immediate sense of familiarity around her.   
  
  
  
The senshi were taking a liking to Danielle; she was very open and willing to answer  
questions, even though whenever they got to certain points of her personal life, she became very  
flustered; almost embarrassed. The girls just figured she didn't want to talk about it because of her  
husband. The King and Queen were in the back of the line, watching the senshi chatting like  
schoolgirls and laughing.  
  
"She's becoming too comfortable with us," Serenity scowled.  
  
"What?" Endymion said surprised.  
  
"Usually people are nervous around the planet senshi and us, she's acting as if she already  
knows us or something. It's just that I-I don't get it. I just wish I knew. It's not necessarily her,  
it's this feeling. As soon as I figure out what it is, I can get rid of it, but she's just so.....hmm."  
  
"Serenity what is with you?" Endymion laughed.  
  
"There's just....something about her."  
  
Endymion watched Danielle laughing along with the other senshi, "Yes........There is."  
  
  
  
"Jupiter," Danielle called as they entered the gym part of the training level. "I assume  
you're the fastest?"  
  
"Why?" she smiled slyly, "Think you can outrun me?"   
  
"Chase me and we'll see," she replied teasingly.  
  
Danielle started to run across the room, and Jupiter followed.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sailor Venus whispered to Mars.  
  
"As far as I can tell, making a total idiot out of herself."  
  
Just then an upbeat, chase type music started playing out of nowhere.  
  
"Ohh, come on try to catch me. Ohhh, catch me if you can," Danielle sang along as she  
picked up speed. She was at least 5 feet away from Jupiter at all times now.  
  
"Look out! It's time the world was ready for a new thing. It's time I got ahead," She went  
faster, even Jupiter's lightning fast speed was no match.  
  
"Can bet nothing's gonna stop me, and I..." She jumped up and sat on one of the rafters in  
the 40 foot high ceiling. "Won't quit till I'm sittin' on the top."  
  
Everyone was staring up at her in amazement as she looked down at them proudly.  
  
"I'll never give up when the going gets rough. I know I'm gonna make it through," she  
jumped and landed squarely in front of Sailor Jupiter as the chase started again.  
  
"To just try will never be enough. I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!" She  
bolted ahead faster, and the wave of energy knocked Jupiter to the ground.  
  
"Get up! Let's see what you're made of. Bring it on! You know I'm not afraid," she  
taunted. Jupiter was getting angry. The Lightning Senshi ran faster, and caught up to about a foot  
away from Danielle. She powered up an attack.  
  
"Very impressive!" Danielle congratulated, then returned to singing. "There's no way that  
you can slow me down now. It's time to show you what I'm all about," Once again Danielle was  
far out of reach, and the lightning bolt blew right by her. Jupiter was ready to try another tactic.  
The music had reached a bit of a slower point, and she tried sneaking up behind Danielle while she  
sang slower to rest.  
  
"It's so close I can almost taste it. There's no way I'll ever look back," the Senshi of Song  
continued.   
  
Jupiter charged toward her.  
  
"It's so hard, but stopping's not an option. I'm gonna keep on," she turned to see Jupiter  
coming on fast.  
  
"Keep on, 'cause I believe," Seeing there was no other way out, a little blip occurred in  
the music, and Danielle transported to the other side of the room, "In me."  
  
The music ended.  
  
"I never thought anyone could get so close! Great job Jupiter!" Danielle smiled broadly.  
"She's been training," she thought.  
  
"That......was....quite a chase........huh?" Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"That was only my escape song," Danielle boasted, "Wait until you see my attacks."   
  
"Why don't you take me on?" Mars stepped up.  
  
"I don't like this," Serenity whispered to Endymion. "No one's ever been able to outrun  
Jupiter; Lita's the most athletic senshi ever!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it phenomenal!" Endymion was fixed on the Senshi of Song. He seemed  
very interested in these new powers. He seemed to remember seeing them before, it was like deja  
vu or something. He definitely wanted to know more about her.  
  
Another song started as Mars powered up her attack.  
  
"Been on the losing side," Danielle sang in a deep, serious voice.  
  
"Mars fireballs, flash!" Sailor Mars called.  
  
A column of fire raged towards Danielle.  
  
"This time. I'll turn the tide," she simply put her palm out and pulled it slowly across her  
face, and the flames shot back to Sailor Mars, but she easily eluded them.  
  
"This time I won't give up, no baby. This time I'm in control. I want the whole world to  
know: Ain't nothing can slow me down this time," the singing senshi meditated.  
  
Another fire beam shot at Danielle. She dodged it, but the heat burned her hip a little.  
  
She yelped, but quickly bent down, closed her eyes and put her hand over the wound,  
"This weird faith is on my side," the red mark disappeared.  
  
"So you can sing for healing powers too," Mars said as she regained energy.  
"I'm giving all I've got, climbing each step straight to the top," Danni stood up.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, surround!" the Fire Senshi called  
  
A bunch of fire rings were flung towards Danielle.  
  
"And if the river's too wide I'll get through it," she put her hands out to the side, and the  
rings parted and shot to either of the side walls.  
  
Mars could tell Danielle was quick thinking and tried a stun charm to paralyze her, "I call  
upon the power of Mars, fireballs, charge!"  
  
"And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop this dream of mine," Danni raised her  
hand and the parchment flew over her . Now it was her turn, and if it wasn't for the mask, you  
could see her eyes glowing behind it.  
  
"I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm making my way anyway that I can."  
  
Two ninja stars popped out from Danielle's palms as she stretched her arms out in front of  
her and they flew towards Sailor Mars. She jumped out of one's path; only to step right into the  
other's. It gave her a bit of a cut on her cheek.  
  
Mars wasn't ready to give up, "Mars firebird, strike!"   
  
"So many times I've played in someone else's game. This time the game has changed, oh  
baby," Danni smiled as a burst of air shot out from Mars' fingertips, instead of her firebird, but the  
energy was still enough to knock Danielle down.  
  
"This time I make the rules. I won't be nobody's fool," she sang angrily, looking up at her  
opponent.  
  
Mars stood over her and gathered energy.  
  
"Ain't no one can hold me down this time," Danielle raised her hand and stood up; her  
eyes flaring. Mars hovered high in the air, without Danielle ever touching her.  
  
The others couldn't believe their eyes. She was right. Whatever she sang, no matter how  
impossible it seemed, came to life as long as she chose her words wisely!   
  
"There's a brand new strength I've found. Ain't looking back ain't backing out," she put  
Mars back on the ground. "This time around, I stand my ground. I live my dream. I realize the  
power lives deep in me," she cupped her hands and gathered a small blue orb of energy in front of  
her.   
  
"Climbing each step, straight to the top!" She raised it above her head and spun to the  
ceiling; floating above Mars' head. It seemed that Danielle was in sort of a trance now.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars tried her strongest attack. A wide column of fire gathered  
around her, and started heading upwards.   
  
"And if the river's too wide I'll get through it!" Danielle bent down, and the orb broke  
open, sending forth a monstrous geyser that doused Mars' attack, and crashed down enveloping   
the fire senshi.  
  
"And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop this dream of mine," Danielle brought  
Sailor Mars back into the air, as she let herself drift to the ground.  
  
"Mars!" Everyone screamed at the seemingly limp body.  
  
"What have you done?!" Serenity yelled.  
  
Danielle shook her head, and the rage suddenly disappeared. She brought Sailor Mars to  
the floor and laid her down.  
  
"Stop this game of mine."  
  
The music stopped, and Mars sat up, completely healed.  
  
The senshi were glaring at Danielle angrily, but Endymion just watched. He somehow  
knew she would bring Sailor Mars back, and that he could trust her; he hadn't been worried. It all  
just seemed so familiar. Perhaps she had something to do with the images he'd been getting at  
night...  
  
The new senshi saw the other's faces, and realized she'd gotten a little carried away.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'd never leave her like that!" Danielle looked around.  
  
"Well we didn't know that!" Sailor Venus scolded.  
  
"You shouldn't have scared us that way!" Jupiter joined in.  
  
Serenity just put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.  
  
"It's only training! You didn't have to be so hard!" Mars complained as she left.  
  
Mercury looked at Danielle, "I know you are only trying to help, but give us time to trust  
you before pulling another stunt like that," she narrowed her eyes.  
  
The girls left, but Endymion walked over to Danielle. She smiled at the memories that  
flooded back as he approached her, but then turned her head down.  
  
"I really screwed up this time, huh?" This was even stranger than with Neo-Queen  
Serenity, "Your highness."  
  
Endymion sighed, "I must admit, that was pretty dumb, but everyone's pretty much  
overreacting about everything at this point. We're still rather shaken up about the past few  
months. Just give everyone a little time to adjust. I mean, there's been all these strangers who  
have such strong, new magic that we've never even seen before, and apparently it's not going to  
end yet."  
  
Danielle nodded, "I came at a bad time, didn't I?"  
  
Endymion laughed at the look on her face. There was such a comfortable air around her.   
  
"Why don't I show you around the rest of the palace?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Danielle was hoping he'd ask that.  



	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
Danielle opened the door to her hotel room only to hear music blaring, and see a yellow  
rose fly past her face. It hit a dart board on the wall in the 20 point circle.  
  
"Nice try," she encouraged, "keep practicing."   
  
Another flew by, by accident, as the 15 year old turned. "Oh, hi Mom. You surprised me."  
  
The rose hit the target dead center.  
  
"All right, bulls-eye!" Motoki cheered, "The Chartreuse Fox scores again!"  
  
Danielle laughed, "See? I told you. You're concentrating too hard. Just throw, and it  
should come naturally."  
  
"Right," he said in a long drawn out manner as he shut the CD player off. " So, how did it  
go at the palace?"  
  
"Fine...until I went too hard on Sailor Mars while showing them my powers."  
  
"You mean you actually beat Rei?!" Motoki's face lit up.  
  
"Well, she was just doing some friendly practice. I'm still trying to switch out of the 'win  
or die' fighting mode."  
  
"Hmm, yeah I know what you mean. Well, now that you're back, I'm going down to the  
game room to work on my aim some more."  
  
"All right," she threw him the mask, raised her index finger to her face and tilted her head ,  
"Just remember to use the darts, not roses when you're in public."   
  
"I know, I know, but why can't you just tell them already? Covering up our identities is  
getting annoying," he whined as he slid the mask onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I'll have to tell everyone the truth about me and Endymion eventually, but I don't think  
the world is ready for it yet."  
  
"Humph," Motoki said as he left.  
  
"Be back by 5 so we can look at apartments after dinner!" she called after him.  
  
"Kay!" He waved his hand over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Endymion, there you are!" Neo-Queen Serenity caught up, and began to walk with him,  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
"I was showing Danielle around the palace," the king said.  
  
"Oh really?" she replied less than enthusiastically.  
  
"You know, you've been really hard on that girl ever since she came here. She's very kind  
and friendly. I just can't see why you guys seem to have a problem with her."  
  
Serenity was getting worried, "Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"What?! Serenity come on," he put his arm around her. "You know me better,   
I'd never do that." His voice hardened just a little, "But I won't lie to you, I think she has  
something to do with those images I've been getting. I get the feeling that somehow Danielle and  
I were really........close," He zoned out as if recalling some distant memory from a dream.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder and thought, "Now I really don't like this; when he gets  
feelings like this, they're usually right."  
  
"Serenity," Endymion smiled, "I told you. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
She looked up into his eyes; he wasn't lying.   
  
"Anyway, you're right," she said, remembering earlier, "We have been too hard on  
Danielle, so we're planning another ball to cheer her, and us, up a bit."  
  
"Good idea," King Endymion agreed, "So what have you planned so far?"  
  
"Well you see....."   
  
She explained the details.  
  
  
  
"Wow! You're good at that!" a girl said to Motoki after his third winning game of darts.  
  
"Thanks, I've been practicing," he replied.  
  
"So I see."  
  
Motoki turned and looked into the most deep violet eyes he had ever seen; this girl was  
very pretty. She had blue hair, part of it braided and wrapped around her forehead, and the rest in  
a thin ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. She was also a senshi. There was a red clasp on a  
turquoise shawl that had a wide white stripe towards the neck. Her raindrop earrings, tiara gem  
and skirt were turquoise, and her choker, bows, knee high boots and elbow bands at the end of  
the gloves were purple. Andrew guessed that she was about the same age as he.  
  
"I notice you're wearing a mask," she commented, "Any connection with the mysterious  
new senshi the other juniors and I have heard about?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my mom," he said proudly.  
  
"Really? Then we have something in common: Sailor Mercury's my mom."  
  
"Cool. Guess you have a pretty big reputation to live up to, huh?"   
  
"No, not really," she tilted her head, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I thought you would, because I kinda feel that I do, seeing as I'm King  
Endymion's-" Motoki stopped. "Idiot! You're blowing Mom's cover!" he thought.   
  
"Your King Endymion's what?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Ne......never mind. Hey, do you want some Coke or something?"  
  
The young senshi became curious, but didn't bother prying; she wanted to get to know  
this cute blonde better, and doing that would only chase him away. She did bring up another point  
after they got their drinks, though.  
  
"Why do you two wear masks?"  
  
Motoki didn't want to get pushed into this corner. He didn't want to lie to her either, but  
there wasn't much of a choice, "You'd have to ask my mom. All I know is that she doesn't want  
people to see what I look like."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't know. My name's Motoki by the way." (AN: Isn't he good at changing subjects?)  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she giggled, "I forgot to ask. I'm Sailor Charon."  
  
Charon took a sip of her drink, "Hey, do you have any special powers or anything, I mean  
being the son of a senshi and all?"  
  
"No," he lied again. He knew if he told her the truth, it would link him with Endymion,  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Oh, I thought you might. Well, I've got to get back to the palace before Mom has a  
coronary. I guess I'll be seeing you again."   
  
"I hope so," he said as she left. "She's cute; a bit nosy, but cute." 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Danielle said to the landlord, "We are interested in renting an  
apartment."  
  
He looked up at the woman with the mask and the 15 year old in dark sunglasses. It  
seemed to him that they looked kind of suspicious, and just watched them for a moment. He  
thought he saw narrow, sapphire blue eyes, like the king's, looking back at him through the  
sunglasses, but dismissed it as his imagination.  
  
"Any idea of what you want?" he asked.  
  
"A two person room on the seventh floor, preferably."  
  
"Let me check my book. Let's see here... There's three two person rooms available on the  
seventh floor. Billy! Come here!"  
  
A worker that looked sort of like a bellhop ran up to them.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Show these two to rooms 702C, 723A and 727B."  
  
"Yes sir," He turned to Danielle and Motoki, "This way," he said politely.  
  
  
  
"727B, basically the same as the others, but no one has been in it for many years, so it's a  
bit dirtier," Billy informed, "Sorry about that."   
  
"Well what do you think Motoki?" Danielle asked.  
  
Motoki went inside and started to check everything out. Danielle had known this was the  
room she wanted from the beginning, but didn't want to be too obvious.  
  
"The main reason no one's been here, is that it's kinda out of the way," Billy told Danielle  
as Motoki was still looking around. "But also I suppose people have made up some weird rumors,  
because," he began to whisper, "King Endymion used to live here."   
  
Danielle smiled, "I know."  
  
"Nobody knows why he'd have a two person room, but it's obviously not important  
enough to ask, and they are just rumors."  
  
She nodded, "Well, maybe he had a roommate."  
  
"That would make sense."  
  
"Mom, this is great!" Motoki interrupted the conversation, "The TV is perfect for video  
games, and there's a great space in the back room for a dart board."  
  
"You want that for your bedroom then?" Danielle assumed.  
  
Motoki nodded, and ran back to see what else he could do with the room now that they  
were getting it.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled then. Room 727B it is." (AN: Did they ever mention Mamoru's  
actual apartment number?)  
  
"I'll inform the landlord, and you can move in at your earliest convenience," Billy said,  
"Rent is collected on the last Friday of the month."  
  
"All right," Danielle replied, "Thank you."  
  
She went in and looked around, almost overwhelmed with memories. She sat down on the  
couch, and something caught her eye under the dresser. When she went over to pick it up, she  
saw that it was a picture of Mamoru and Usagi sitting on a hill. She smiled.  
  
"I remember taking this. Of course back then she had only been-"  
  
"Hey Mom! Check this out!" Motoki called.   
  
Danielle put the picture in her pocket, and went into the back room to see what her son  
wanted. When she got there he put his mouth to the edge of a nightstand, and blew. A cloud of  
dust shot up into the air like a geyser.  
  
"It's snowing!" he called out. (AN: He takes so much after his mom doesn't he?)  
  
"Wow, when they said it was dirty, they weren't kidding!" She chuckled.  
  
Motoki started coughing when the dust spread through the air.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
* cough * "Yeah," * cough *  
  
  
  
Back at the palace, Pluto had returned from the time warp. Everyone gave her curious  
glances, assuming that there was probably something interesting about their newest member, but  
they knew she never told anyone secrets of the past, or what the future held. She simply said, "We  
can trust her. You don't remember yet, but she has a tight connection with us."  
  
She looked at Endymion shook her head and thought, "Why would she make HIM  
forget?"  
  
They told her about the ball, and even though she liked to keep to herself most of the time, she  
agreed that it was a good idea. 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Danielle walked up to the Palace Guard the next day, "I'm so glad that this storm is finally  
over!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! I much prefer days like this," he nodded in agreement. "Have a good day  
Danni!"  
  
"You too!" she smiled back and entered the palace.  
  
The senshi had told her to wait in the lobby until someone came and got her. Queen  
Serenity appeared and Danielle stood up.   
  
"Your Majesty," she courtseyed.  
  
"Danielle, I want to apologize. We've all been in bad moods lately, especially me."  
  
"That's all right. I know I came at kind of a bad time," she smiled.  
  
"Hopefully some of your cheerfulness will rub off on all of us," Serenity laughed.  
  
They made their way to the main offices.  
  
"How do you become so strong fighting like that?" the queen asked, "I mean you defeated  
our most impulsive and focused senshi when you beat Sailor Mars."  
  
"Well, you see, I had a pretty rough childhood, and an even worse adolescence. I've  
almost been trained to the point where I become a totally different, totally aggressive person when  
I fight. You saw that," she bit her lip as she said the next line, "A lot of it comes from my dad...  
As for focusing, I have to be, or else I might sing something like ' Show me what you got,' and if  
I'm not concentrating hard enough on what I want to happen, we might end up seeing the enemy  
from the inside-out," she chuckled.  
  
"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. There'd also be phrases with 'I' that would end up  
hurting you, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anyway, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but there's something that comes along with  
being a new senshi..........paperwork; not my idea, but it must be done," Serenity informed.  
  
Danielle looked at the 5 inch stack of papers in front of her and rolled her eyes and a  
sweatdrop appeared over he head, "Great," she said slowly.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be in the conference room with Endymion fine-tuning the plans for  
the new city park. Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter are down at the training level giving lessons to  
the Juniors; Mercury-"  
  
"Let me guess; Library?" Danni smiled.  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded, "And Pluto, well, she's always around somewhere or  
another."  
  
"Thanks," Danielle sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
Danielle was halfway through the questionnaire when Pluto walked in giving her an odd  
look. Danielle knew what that meant.  
  
"You know don't you?" Danni assumed.  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"Please," she began to beg.  
  
"Don't worry," Pluto stopped her, "Your secret's safe with me. But you know, if Andrew  
is ever going to help us too, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
"I know. I will eventually, but I want them to know I'm trustworthy. Endymion and I are  
so different almost total opposites; I don't want them to think I'm a liar when I tell them."  
  
"I can see your point."  
  
"Besides, I've been going over this ever since I decided to return home, and I still don't  
know where to start. Not to mention, none of them even remember anything about me yet."  
  
"Just remember: The longer you wait, the harder it'll be," Pluto advised.  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
  
  
When she was finished, Danielle gave the papers to the receptionist, and was going to go  
talk to Mars, Venus and Jupiter to apologize for the other day, but she ran into Endymion before  
reaching them.  
  
"King Endymion," she walked over next to him.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey. So what's the new park gonna look like?"  
  
"I won't bore you with the details, but I will say there's going to be one heck of a  
garden."  
  
Danielle smiled, "Plenty of roses, I'm sure."  
  
"You bet. Hey, has anyone told you about the ball yet?"  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"Geez, no one told you yet, and half of it's in your honor."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a celebration of our victory over Zeldelak and the newest senshi."  
  
"Wow, don't I feel special," she said playfully, but at the same time thought, "His  
destruction and my return celebrated at the same time; how ironic."  
  
Endymion laughed, "Now you won't feel so out of place. It's customary for all the senshi  
to come de-transformed for every ball."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Bring Motoki along too, we're eager to meet him."  
  
"Uh....I....don't think so," Danielle argued.  
  
"Why not? He can't be that bad."  
  
"No, I mean he's actually very good. It's just that...well....I don't know if...People might  
think...." she said keeping calm this time.  
  
"Just let him tag along," the king interrupted, "He doesn't have to do anything."  
"Your majesty.....Please," she started whining.  
  
"That's an order," he smiled playfully.   
  
She sighed and gave in, "Yes, your highness." "Has to meet him eventually, I guess," she  
thought.  
  
  
  
"Motoki?" Danielle called when she got home.  
  
"Still unpacking!" He replied from his new room.  
  
Danielle went in, helped Motoki put away the rest of his clothes and listen to him talk  
about his day. He mentioned a new friend that was going to teach him how to dance.  
  
"Speaking of dancing, There's going to be a ball at the palace, Motoki."  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
"King Endymion wants me to bring you too."  
  
"Is that going to work? We only have the one mask, and I can't wear sunglasses in the  
Palace."  
  
"We'll have to find a way. If not, I guess I'll have to explain us earlier than I thought."  
  
"Well, it sounds like fun," Motoki nodded. "At least I should get to see Sailor Charon  
again," he thought.  



	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A week later, the ball had been planned. It wasn't as extravagant as many of the others,  
but it definitely wasn't the worst either. There were beautiful decorations all around; streamers  
hanging from the ceilings, ribbons along the stairways and balloons everywhere. Food was not a  
problem either, for there were long buffets of every dish imaginable in the dining hall and  
appetizers in every other room.  
  
"Yes, this will do very nicely. Thank you ever so much," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Of  
course, you're welcome to stay if you like. Royal Balls are open to everyone."  
  
"Thank you your Majesty. I think we will," the workers responded.  
  
  
  
The senior senshi were there early. Rei had a sleeveless, short, scarlet dress on; Makoto  
was in an evergreen, sequined dress that stopped at her heels; Minako wore an orange tube top  
connected to a white and orange layered skirt; Ami was dressed in a long-sleeved,  
puffy-shouldered, flowing, ocean blue dress; her daughter, Charlene, had a purple top with a shiny  
silver mini-skirt overall type thing over it and Setsuna was in a simple, but elegant, black dress.  
They, Serenity and Endymion were there looking around and making little last minute touch-ups.  
  
In about half an hour the real party began; starting with the King and Queen's traditional  
spotlight dance; which Danni would have been glad to sing for them, had she been there, but she  
showed up a little late, and alone at the moment. She took a chance by still wearing a shade  
extremely similar to that of the king's tuxedo, but it was her color. The velvet tropical purple  
dress, with two-inch wide straps that looped around the neck and crossed in back, had silver  
thread mixed in; giving it a metallic sheen. Endymion walked over while Serenity made the  
announcement to introduce her.  
  
"A few more minutes and you would have missed your cue," he said.  
  
"Sorry. I had some last-minute unpacking to do first," Danielle apologized.  
  
"So where's Motoki? I told everyone he was coming, and we'd like to meet him."  
  
"Oh, he's around......somewhere," she looked to the side.  
  
"Does he run off a lot?" Endymion said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, actually-" Danielle thought about what to say, for in reality, she had told Motoki to  
stay out of sight until she could find something to act as a mask for him. What Endymion had  
suggested seemed as good an excuse as any, "Yeah."  
  
"Then we'll see him eventually, huh?"  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
"Come on. You'd better get up there."  
  
"I didn't know I had to give a speech."   
  
"Just say a few things to introduce yourself."  
  
"Okay," she said cheerfully and stepped on stage.  
  
"And here's our new senshi now," Serenity announced.  
  
Serenity walked over to her and whispered, "There are going to be people asking  
questions; just answer honestly."  
  
"Right," Danielle took the microphone.   
  
"Hi. I hope everyone's having fun so far," she said with a confidence that showed she was  
no stranger to the stage. "Well, my name's Danielle, and I just got moved into my new apartment  
today, so things have been a little hectic," she laughed a little. "I'm very eager to get to know  
everyone around here, but I guess you should know me first. Why don't we just start with the  
questions the Queen said you had for me?"  
  
The reporters raced for the hand-held microphone. "We've heard you have unusual  
powers, right?" The quickest one asked, "What exactly are they?"  
  
"It's very simple when you see it, but kinda confusing to explain. You see, I sing songs  
when I want to attack. Whatever situation I sing about happens."  
  
He didn't quite understand, but before he could get another word out, someone else  
grabbed the mike, "You should know that you're supposed to report here as soon as you know  
you are a senshi. If it's true that you're a super, then you've been a senshi for a while. Why'd you  
wait?"  
  
The other senshi looked back and forth at each other. He had brought up a good point;  
citizens were supposed to report to the Queen's service within 24 hours of realizing they had the  
senshi gene.  
  
Danielle became wondered how to respond, but then it hit her: she had been there! "I've  
been helping Queen Serenity longer than anyone," she explained, "except, of course, for Pluto and  
her mother."  
  
"That's impossible! The seniors and King Endymion have known her since the Silver  
Millennium!" the reporter argued.  
  
"First of all, 'impossible' is not a word you say in my presence," she replied in a mock  
prissy tone. "Second, in case you haven't noticed, I'm older than any of the senior senshi except  
Pluto. I may not have been here, but my songs were." She turned to the Queen, "Don't you  
remember when the negaverse took over the superstar, Saffron, and held a bogus talent search?  
That was before any of the others had shown up."  
  
She began singing, "Each night, I sit and dream of the stars I see in magazines. I love to  
lose myself in the stories of the lives they lead. Why can't I be like them? Living life with fortune  
and fame? I know I've got what it takes. I've just got to start on my way.  
  
"I wanna be a star, star, star, gonna have my name up in lights. I wanna be a star, star,  
star, I'm gonna blaze across the sky like meteorite."  
  
Serenity stared unbelievingly; she did remember. Remembered that fight, and now recalled  
that in every major battle, there seemed to be some sort of music in the background, giving her  
and her friends energy and hope.  
  
"Or how about in the Starlight Tower? When Tuxedo Mask was near death, and we first  
found out you were the Moon Princess? How do you think the seven rainbow crystals ever  
melded in the first place?" She said smugly as another song began.  
  
"Deep in my soul, love so strong, it takes control. Now we both know. The secret's bared;  
the feelings shown. Driven far apart. I'll make a wish on a shooting star.  
  
"There will come a day, somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay, my only love. Even  
though you're gone, love will still live on. The feeling is so strong, my only love.   
  
"There will come a day, somewhere far away. In your arms I'll stay, my only love. You've  
reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart. I've known it from the start, my only love. My  
only love."  
  
Now the others were in disbelief. They certainly remembered every detail of that day.  
How could this stranger know so much? And she wasn't done yet either. She knew about them  
too.  
  
"Makoto, remember when you were lying in the hospital, telling the story of Ken, your  
best friend?"  
  
"When I think about the first time I thought I found someone who cared for me, but things  
were not as they appeared to be. Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried, when my first brush  
with love left me shaking inside.   
  
"Ever since I can remember, just like a brother you've been strong and true. Always been  
the one to see me through. Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend. I would give anything  
just to see you again."  
  
"Rei, what about the talent show? And that last-minute song you thought of?"  
  
"I've waited all of my life for the day when love appears. Like a fairy tale in days gone by,  
he will rescue me from my fears, and now I feel him standing close to me, and how can I tell him  
what he means to me? My heart stands still. Has he come?   
  
"Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night, tell me, is he my own true  
love?"  
  
"Ami, How about the time you were going to Germany to study abroad? You seemed so  
intent to leave, but something held you back. Somehow you knew your friends were in danger."  
  
"I hear the voice of my destiny call, and I know I must go find my way. The hardest part  
will be leaving you all, and I'll miss you much more than words can say.  
  
"My intuition says something is wrong; my friends said they'd come and say goodbye. Oh,  
I can't go till I know what's going on. I fear there is danger somewhere nearby.  
  
"I'll be only a memory away. If you need me, you can call me anytime of day, and I'll be  
there, it's okay. Only a memory away."  
  
"Minako-" Danielle began, but stopped, narrowed her eyes and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
"Trouble," Rei felt the vibes too.  
  
Out of nowhere, a pack of wild dogs that had escaped the deserted pound, eluded the  
guards and had followed thier noses to the food, were now tearing through the ballroom. People  
screamed and scattered as the dogs came, leaping and snapping at their heels. The guards were  
frantically trying to catch them, but all their attempts had failed. One charged toward Queen  
Serenity, and took what could've been a fatal pounce.  
The senshi got out their power sticks, but before they could transform, a bolt of light  
streaked through the air, and a rose sliced the dog across the face, causing it to yelp loudly and  
stop dead in its tracks, but the rose also curved and cut Minako in the arm by accident. Serenity  
looked at Endymion, assuming that he was the one who had thrown the rose, but was probably  
just a little out of practice. Her husband, though, was staring in amazement at the injured animal;  
his silver rose still in hand.  
  
Serenity became confused; Endymion was the only one she knew who had powers like  
that. She turned toward the rose that was sticking out of the floor; it was........yellow?  
  
As the dogs were quickly captured one by one, with the senshi's help, and sent back to the  
pound, everyone's eyes were locked on the top of the stair's balcony. There was a teen that  
looked exactly like Endymion, except for his blonde hair. He was standing in a follow through  
stance wearing a canary yellow tuxedo and cape that matched the color of the bows that would  
have been on Danielle's senshi outfit.  
  
"You should wait until your aim is better!" Danielle scolded.  
  
The kid jumped down and landed in front of her, "Sorry Mom."  
  
The other senshi's eyes widened. They switched from Endymion, to Motoki, to Danielle  
and back to Endymion.   
  
"Motoki!" Danielle whined and turned bright red.  
  
"Oooops," he realized he probably shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity said part dazed, part confused and part upset, "Why does Danielle's  
son look like you?"  
  
Endymion was out of it, I mean totally gone. He was just standing there, staring at  
Motoki, extremely confused.  
  
"I can explain," Danielle said calmly.  
  
"Please do," Serenity growled.  
  
"The time has come for family reunions, huh?" Danielle sighed.   
  
Serenity did not like the sound of that.   
  
"For those of you who don't know, this is Motoki, my son."   
  
Now the people in the crowd who hadn't heard him say "Mom" understood why the  
Queen was so upset, and joined the others in extreme curiosity, especially the tabloid writers.  
  
"He looks like Endymion, because, well," she explained, "he takes after me."  
  
Now everyone had confusion plastered on their faces, but Danielle continued.  
  
"Motoki is also known as..." Danielle looked down at him in the yellow tux, "the  
Chartreuse Fox. The name means the same as what 'Tuxedo Mask' meant to Endymion in the  
past."  
  
"That still doesn't explain this," Serenity said impatiently.  
  
"It's a long story, your majesty. I'm getting to it, and it's not what you think," she  
hesitated, "First, you need to know that I refer to Motoki and Endymion as 'Tuxedo Warriors.'   
All right, pull up a seat," she said in that perky, sarcastic voice of hers, "you're gonna need it.  
  
"You've learned over the past month that when a Senshi and a Thalaxian interbreed, their  
powers combine as well, forming new, special powers, and that a daughter of the two," she  
looked at the queen, "is a Thalaxian-Senshi, but," she emphasized, "if the couple has a son, you  
get a Senshi-Thalaxian," she turned to Endymion, "a Tuxedo Warrior."   
  
Serenity looked at her husband, so that explained where his power came from. Not even  
he remembered his own parents from the Silver Millennium, but if what Danielle said was true,  
that meant that he, like herself, had a senshi mother and thalaxian father.  
  
"However," Danielle continued, "if the couple has both a boy and a girl, you get  
something a bit different," images began flashing through Endymion's mind once more.  
  
The thalaxian gene is most easily transferred to a boy, so, in this situation, he receives a  
senshi gene and a dominant thalaxian gene; creating a Tuxedo Warrior. The girl receives a senshi  
gene and a recessive thalaxian gene, but the recessive gene still has powers nonetheless, so you  
end up with the rare phenomenon known as......a general senshi, but this only happens under one  
condition," she raised her hand to her face, and the citizens watched curiously. With this little bit  
of information, their assumptions about King Endymion and Danielle's relationship had changed.  
  
"The brother and sister have to be," she paused and lifted the mask from her face,  
revealing another mirror image of Endymion, "twins."  



	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Every jaw in the room dropped. The mysterious new senshi was the king's twin sister?  
How could this be?   
  
Endymion looked at her strangely as more....memories? I guess that's the word, passed in  
front of his eyes. She did look exactly like him, and it would explain the feeling he was getting  
from her, but this was just too unbelievable. "I was orphaned when I was very little," he said  
skeptically, "and I was never adopted, I have no family at all, especially by blood."  
  
"Oh, I know," she said sadly, "That car crash was absolutely terrible! I woke up, and saw  
Mom and Dad dead. I looked over at you, and assumed you were dead too. Obviously I was  
wrong, but when I heard the sirens, I got scared and ran away."  
  
The king was totally stunned. He had lived his entire life believing that he had no living  
family, and now, out of the blue, he has a twin sister who it seemed he was very close with, and  
not to mention, a nephew as well.  
  
"Wait, so if Motoki is a Tuxedo Warrior, then his dad has to be a thalaxian. Who?" Ami  
thought out loud.  
  
"Uhh.." she hesitated.  
  
"A thalaxian, but the only ones who have been alive for more than," Serenity looked at  
Motoki, "15 or 16 years died just recently. Wait, please don't tell me," she said while thinking,  
"Oh my God, He's my nephew and my half-brother?!"  
  
"No," Danielle laughed, "It definitely wasn't Michael."  
  
"But then if we don't know him, why did you get so embarassed when we asked?"  
Minako queried.  
  
"Oh," Danielle said, "trust me, you know him."   
  
"But the only other thalaxian we knew was Zeldelak," Rei said sarcastically.  
  
Danielle looked down, and Motoki just stood there hoping that people would still accept  
him.  
  
"She first met him in the Silver Millenium, before he had gone Delthalaxi," Setsuna said in  
Danielle's defense, knowing that it would help the other girls, seeing as how Danni needed to join  
the group, but with this new information they might consider her an enemy again.(AN: I kinda  
changed when Zeldelak turned Delthelaxi, so I didn't have to make Danni seem totally evil! although  
for a little while she was.....)   
  
Danielle nodded, "He was really a very caring, sensitive person. Sure, I knew he was a  
potential killer, but I could deal with it. I mean, technically, having thalaxian blood, and knowing  
how to use it, so was I, and after I was reunited with him in this life, even though he had gone  
Delthalaxi, I still cared for him, so I joined him and we were married. When I found out I was  
pregnant, I thought the light of his child's face would keep him from going to far, but obviously  
not. I never stopped loving him, but I didn't want to put Motoki in danger, and I couldn't take it  
much longer, so I left. That's also why I stayed away until after the fights were over. If I saw him  
again, well, I don't know what I might've done."  
  
"So you were a dark senshi?" The reporters began again.  
  
"For a while."  
  
"Did you ever try to stop his attacks?" another questioned.  
  
"Yes, but the key word is try. Talking with delthalaxi only goes so far."  
  
The reporters asked more and more questions. With every answer the queen and senshi  
were beginning to remember vague details about her, and the king tried to organize the many  
flashes in his memory.  
  
After the reporters finished, Motoki was considered a senshi's son, not a devil's child, which put  
him at ease, and the ball, for it was still very early, continued on as normally as possible. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Danielle's easy-going personality was her savior in this situation. Some people were tense  
and uncomfortable around her, but most were charmed. As soon as a conversation was struck up,  
citizens felt like they'd known Danielle all of their lives; she was just so fun to be around, people  
couldn't go long without laughing at one of her strange voices or snappy comebacks. (AN:  
strictly FYI this is why Zeldelak would be attracted to her, no matter how frustrated or angry he  
was feeling, she could cheer him up. I mean picture it: This girl running around acting like an idiot  
with a big goofy smile on her face and making weird noises so she can cheer you up, and then to  
top it all off she comes over and gives you a big kiss, I don't care who you are, that's got to get a  
laugh! As for her to him, well, let's just say that her "Seductress Senshi" side causes her to like  
"bad boys.")  
  
Motoki hoped he could be as charming, to one person in particular, but just in case, he  
seeked guidance from a professional in the ways of love.  
  
Endymion saw his newfound nephew signaling to him, and went over to see what he  
wanted.(AN: Yeah, yeah I know that at least in the Anime he really wasn't very romantic, but hey  
roses, soldier, prince, tux, it seems like he would be doesn't it? Besides, this is MY story! :) )  
  
"Yes, Motoki?" he questioned  
  
"Could I have a few tips....on...uh," he looked over at Charlene, and Endymion followed  
his gaze.  
  
"Getting girls?"  
  
"Yeah," Motoki squeaked softly and turned a little pink.  
  
Endymion gave him a few pointers, and he listened intently to the king's every word.  
  
Danielle was speaking to Serenity about her own experience with Michael.  
  
"I saw him at first, and recognized the face, but I just couldn't place him. Then I saw him  
fight. I didn't know how someone could fight with such vengeance. Then we were caught in a  
battle. That was when I recognized him. He pinned me, with the only move quicker than my  
magic; The move that had been taught to all senshi on the Moon Kingdom. I almost died because  
I wouldn't fight him, but he didn't recognize me. After the 'rage magic' took him over, it just  
didn't occur to him who I was or that I might not be as bad as I pretended to be."  
  
Endymion walked over and, knowing how much his wife liked to play "matchmaker," he  
whispered something to her, and motioned his head to where Motoki and Charlene were now  
talking behind Danielle. Serenity looked over, smiled, and left. Danielle looked at Endymion with  
a puzzled expression, and seeing the sly look that meant he was planning something, but there was  
nothing she could do about it, simply gave him a "Fine then, DON'T tell me!" look and went to  
socialize more.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I lied to you about my powers and everything," Motoki apologized, "but Mom  
wasn't ready to tell anyone the truth yet, and if I had just told you part of the story, you probably  
would've assumed something that was wrong."  
  
"That's okay," she smiled, "You were only doing what you were told."  
  
"Hey, I really like you1 dress," he complimented.  
  
"Thanks. You look very handsome too. It's not often that I get to see bright yellow  
tuxedoes around here," she giggled.  
  
"All right," Serenity announced plotting to take some of the heat off of Motoki, "the next  
dance is ladies' choice." She turned to leave, but saw Makoto speaking with someone.  
  
"Hey Makoto, does he look like your old boyfriend?"  
  
Makoto glared, the guy blushed, the senshi laughed, and everyone else didn't get it, so  
they just went back to dancing and chatting.  
  
"What do you say?" Charlene asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Motoki said in a kind of girly tone, adopting some of his mother's sarcasm.  
  
Charlene giggled as they went out to the dance floor.  
  
Danielle saw them dancing, and turned to Ami who was giving her the same surprised  
smile. She now knew what Endymion had been up to, and walked over to him.  
  
"What did you tell him?" she said accusingly.  
  
"I just taught him the basics. You know, be nice, be proper......don't step on her feet."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "You always were a hopeless romantic; he's learning from  
the best."  
  
"Apparently," Endymion agreed, "because whatever he said worked."  
  
"What do you remember? The amnesia spell I cast should be wearing off by now."  
  
"A few blurred images, but nothing definite, Dannigirl. I think I'm going to enjoy having a  
sister again though," he smiled, "and I also recall that you're not afraid to make a complete and  
total fool of yourself."  
  
"Ah so you do remember!" she said also smiling at the fact he remembered his old  
nickname for her, "Hey, got to have personality to improvise songs in the heat of battle like I do."  
  
Endymion looked at Serenity, who was distracted by a reporter, "I guess now is as good a  
time as any. Maybe you can help me clear up some of these flashbacks."  
  
"Definitely," she was happy to oblige. 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Danielle and Endymion went to a room where they could talk privately.   
  
"The only thing I remember about my childhood is the car crash," Endymion began, "Even  
all the years in the orphanage are fuzzy. I guess I tried to block those out."   
  
"You went to an orphanage?" Danielle asked surprised.  
  
Endymion looked at her strangely, "The doctors weren't just going to put me out on the  
streets! Why? What did you do?"   
  
"After the crash, I just sat and let it all sink in for awhile, then I started to look around the  
area. I went from house to house, explaining my situation as best as a terrified six year old could.  
Most people wanted to help, but it wasn't the most prosporous town, and they could barely afford  
to eat themselves. I almost gave up hope, when finally, I went to an elderly couple's house. They  
weren't able to have children of their own, and had more money than the other people in town, so  
they not only gave me a place to stay, but sort of adopted me. They became the grandparents I  
never had. I stayed with them until I was about 16 and had gotten a job singing at local  
restaurants. Of course, I still hadn't realized that I had any sort of powers yet, just a great voice. I  
would have stayed longer, but......they died not long after I got that job."  
  
"Wow, that must have been hard, losing two sets of parents and all."  
  
"Yeah, but I knew it had to happen sooner or later. Geez, they must have been around 70  
when they took me in."  
  
"What were our real parents like? In the Silver Millennium, I mean."  
  
Danni smiled, "Ever wonder why there has been a senshi named after every planet except  
for Earth?"  
  
Endymion got the idea, "So our mother was Sailor Earth?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Personality-wise you take after her. As for Dad, Zeldie (AN: Nickname for  
Zeldelak. She was married to him, Remember?) was the last thalaxian, Michael was second to  
last, and Damion, our dad, was third to last. Even though he was obviously killed a long, long  
time ago, he still lasted longer than most of the other thalaxians. Now I got HIS personality, so  
you can imagine what he was like. Unfortunately, that also meant that my Thalaxian blood was  
stronger."  
  
"Yes, I remember them now. Dad wanted to explore space, but Mom, as Queen of Earth  
then, couldn't leave, so he stayed."  
  
"Yep. Just the opposite of Zeldie and I."  
  
"Wait a second, I just thought of something, odd as it would be, weren't YOU supposed  
to inherit the throne?"  
  
Danielle nodded, "Yes, originally, since with a difference of about three minutes, I was  
first born, I was suppose to become Queen of Earth after Mom, but can you imagine? ME a  
QUEEN? Yeah right! I knew I couldn't do it. I also knew you were the one interested in politics  
and stuff. I hated it! It was all pushed onto me and I couldn't stand it anymore, so after I met  
Zeldelak, I decided to run away."  
  
"That would be why all these images are of when we were fairly young."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"But how did you go unrecognized?"  
  
Danielle shook her head, "There's a whole long story behind that, but to make it short, I  
eventually left the Solar System with Zeldie, before that I wore sunglasses or something. No one  
knew about my voice, so they obviously wouldn't assume that the girl going around singing  
kind-of-slutty songs at times, would be Princess Serandrion of Earth."  
  
"So if you weren't even in the Solar System, how were you reborn with the rest of us?"  
  
"I returned home when I sensed trouble, which turned out to be the war with the  
Negaverse."  
  
"Hmm..." Endymion let this information sink in before proceeding further. "There seems  
to be a pattern of running away here," he commented.  
  
Danielle looked down sadly, "I know, that's why I returned now, I just couldn't run  
again."  
  
He noticed that she looked a little ashamed, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"How did you ever find out I was still alive after the crash?"  
  
"Actually, we were reunited before."  
  
He looked at her with confusion for a few seconds, then once again, another wave of  
memories entered his brain, and he did kind of remember seeing her before.  
  
"I already told you that I had gotten a job singing at local restaurants. Well, one day  
someone liked what they saw, and asked me if I wanted to work for them. It was a modeling  
job.....for Raz-Ma-Taz." (AN: I also took this from a different story, I thought it was a REALLY  
cool name, and originally had a slogan I was going to use for it, but decided it was too cheesy and  
got rid of it, so that's why I didn't bother making up my own name. I forgot what the story was  
called or who wrote it, so if you're reading this, I'm sooorrrrrrry! If I did remember I would have  
asked first! Pleeeez don't sue meeeee! I don't have any moneyyyyy! :( )  
  
Endymion had it figured out now, he had also gotten a job there; as soon as he was old  
enough to leave the orphanage.  
  
"I had been wanting to get out of town and start my new life for some time, so I accepted.  
I worked as what they called a 'traveling model.' Instead of posing for pictures, I went to  
different malls, cafes, or outside the store to sing while modeling the clothes. I'm going a little off  
track here, but I saw the way everyone's faces lit up when I told them my son's name. Yes he was  
named after the 'arcade Andrew.' I met him once when I went to the arcade to sing. Heck, I was  
the one who introduced him to you."  
  
Endymion remembered that too, she was right.  
  
"Anyway, shortly after I was hired, you joined. No one really made the connection until  
one of the photographers was reviewing the pictures he had taken that day, and it happened to be  
at the place I was singing. He looked at a picture of you, and it was like, 'How on earth could we  
have missed this! These two look exactly the same!' So they brought us in to meet each other."  
  
"So we were even at that point; you still didn't know about me either?"   
  
Danielle rolled her eyes, "Even worse. You just didn't know I existed. I thought you were  
dead."  
  
"Yeah, I can see it again," He laughed, "You were so freaked out. Telling me I was some  
sort of ghost or something."  
  
"I wish I could have had a picture of your face; You thought I was a total weirdo!" She  
giggled and spun her finger around her ear.  
  
"You wanted a picture? I think the better one would have been of you sliding down to the  
floor in the corner!" Endymion burst out laughing.  
  
They had lots of laughs remembering that day, and even though the senshi were not there,  
they were regaining their memories with every word. There was one thing though, that Endymion  
wanted to know before moving on to the more recent things.   
  
"Why did you erase our memories in the first place?"  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't an easy desicion. You see, When Zeldie found me again, he revived  
the power that was resting inside me, and gave me my memory back. Of course, that meant I had  
to leave to be with him, so yet again I decided to run away," she shook her head, "I knew yours  
and Serena's destiny long before you even found out what a Moon Princess was, and didn't want  
to get in your way."  
  
"How would you have gotten in the way?" Endymion contradicted.  
  
"I knew what a thalaxian was, and what could happen to them. I recognized that my  
Thalaxian blood was beginning to get the best of me, and I also knew that if any delthalaxi had the  
potential to become the most evil creature in the universe, it was Zeldelak, but like I said, I  
thought I could stop that from happening. Which obviously didn't work," she pointed her finger  
and touched the tip of her brother's nose, "so it's a good thing I kept you two out of it. Also, I  
think part of the reason Serenity didn't like me when she first saw me again was because she  
thought my power was stronger than hers. When I learned in the past just what kind of magic I  
held, I knew other people would think the same, and that could interfere with Serena's destiny.  
Now, before you say anything," she stopped Endymion when his mouth started to open. "My  
powers could never compare with the strength of the Queen's. Especially now that she has her  
full Thalaxian-Senshi magic back. Her attacks are the strongest, most powerful attacks in the  
universe, mine are simply more diverse, and besides, it's extremely easy to beat me: catch me  
before I begin or in-between songs, and get a good blow to the stomach, then I won't be able to  
sing. If I can't sing, I'm totally helpless."  
  
"Hmm," Endymion was still thinking about why Danni had erased their memories, "You  
know, I never thought that destiny could be changed so, just by a memory," he said.  
  
"Trust me," Danielle said long and drawn out with the voice of experience, "destiny is one  
of the most metamorphic things known to man. Now then," she switched the subject to something  
she had been extremely curious about ever since she talked with the senshi again. "What is all this  
I hear from Mina about a little pink-haired girl named Rini?" she smiled mischeviously.  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes and they continued to talk; about Rini, both Motokis, more of Zeldelak  
and Michael, enemies both of them had defeated and many other things. When they finally decided  
to return to the ball, it had died down. 


	13. Chapter 11- End

Chapter 11  
  
Danielle looked around until she saw Motoki; he was still talking with Charlene. She  
smiled and thought, "I hope he's been behaving himself."   
  
Serenity and the scouts walked over to the twins.  
  
"We've got our full memories back now," Minako assured.  
  
"Geez," Serenity giggled, "You teased Endymion more than he did me!"  
  
Endymion nodded, and glared at Danni recollecting the many pranks she had pulled, and  
Danielle, standing behind him, threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"And don't think it'll stop," she taunted, "Since I'm three minutes older, I must advise him  
in the ways that I think best, and be the ever vigilant supervisor," she said the whole phrase in a  
raspy, mock psychotic voice.  
  
Endymion cowered away as a sweatdrop appeared over his head.  
  
"Yeah, as if I really want the Seductress Senshi advising me," he smiled as he called her by  
her other nickname. (AN: Okay, back to this name, now that you're familiar with her powers,  
let's just say she would sometimes sing songs that would act as a bit of a.........distraction.)  
  
"You know, you used to punch the teeth out of anyone that called me that," Danni glared.  
  
Now everyone was involved in the nostalgia. They talked for hours on end about nearly  
anything.  
  
  
  
The ball was over, the decorations and food had long since been cleaned up, and it was  
getting very late. Motoki and Charlene went to watch movies until their parents, who were now in  
the Royal Quarters, sitting on a round couch, were ready to leave.  
  
"So you two actually worked together?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yep," Danielle answered, "The twin singing models for Raz-Ma-Taz. That's why I was  
so surprised when Endymion told me he didn't sing. He actually has a great voice!"  
  
"Really?" Serenity smiled mischeviously.  
  
"Oh no," Endymion sweatdropped, "What have you gotten me into?"  
  
Serenity and Danielle giggled.  
  
"Well," Ami yawned, "We should be getting to sleep, it's very late."  
  
Everyone agreed and scattered to their rooms, with the exception of Ami and Danielle  
who went to get their kids first.  
  
They walked into the entertainment room only to find the TV blaring that long loud  
BEEEEEEEEEP that comes on at the end of a tape, and Motoki sleeping on the couch with  
Charlene asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Danielle woke her son up.  
  
"Uhhh...." he looked up at Ami.  
  
"It's alright," she smiled, "It's about time she found a boyfriend."  
  
He returned the smile, and turned to put one of his roses next to her.  
  
"Ready Mom?"  
  
"Yep, see you tomorrow Ami," they left the palace and returned to their apartment.  
Danielle fell asleep knowing that she had finally found somewhere she truly belonged.  
  
  
  
Hahahaha! I did it! It's out! Whatdya think? Good? Bad? So-so? You want to kill me?  
Tell me! DannigirlSOS@yahoo.com  
  
Kay, a few notes. 1) This is only one version I have of Danielle, but this is the most  
detailed and in-depth, and probably most interesting one I have, plus the only story I've actually  
written totally about her. Anyway, so in other stories that include her, they may not follow this  
story line. Really, the main differences I make is that when she and her brother are reunited at the  
modeling company, she doesn't leave agian, or Zeldelak and the other borrowed characters have  
nothing to do with her, which also means Motoki wouldn't exsist. In any case, when you read  
other stories that have her in it all you have to keep in mind is that she is Mamoru's twin unless  
otherwise stated.  
  
2) If you want to borrow Danielle, I have no problem with it, but there are a few  
requirements.   
a) GIVE ME CREDIT!!!!!!  
  
b) You can change the background info, cause like I said I don't even have a solid  
version of that, but SHE must remain the same! Ex: personality, power, Mamoru's twin, etc.  
(read "Interview With Danielle" which I'll be getting out soon, to get a better idea of what she's  
like and a few little-known facts I made up not mentioned in the story.  
  
c) Tell me! I wanna read the story to see whatya came up with!  
  
3) ME LOVE FANART! I'd love for you to draw pictures of Danni and send them to me!  
  
4) Once again, THANK YOU IRONGRIP!!!!!!!!!!! This story would not be possible  
without you!! And I probably would still be trying to come up with a background story for  
her......ew, scary thought, that'd drive me crazy! AnYwAy, THANX!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
